gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Zaibatsu
Zuständigkeitsfrage Moin Moin, kurze, blöde Frage: Habe gemerkt, dass sich der Artikel Wang-Car-Bonus und der Abschnitt Wang-Cars-Fundorte - Belohnung thematisch überschneiden, ich fänd's daher besser, wenn man einfach von Wang-Car-Bonus direkt zur Wang-Cars-Fundorte Seite weitergeleitet wird, weiß nur nicht ob ich als einfacher Nutzer die Berechtigung hab, sowas einfach zu machen oder ob's da eins auf den Deckel gibt... Gruß Zaibatsu92 17:57, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Namensvetter ;) :es gibt relativ wenig in diesem Wiki, das du nicht darfst (zum Beispiel vandalisieren, beleidigen, nicht enden wollende Edit-Wars anzetteln ;) Artikel zusammenführen, die deiner Meinung nach eine thematische Schnittmenge haben, gehört definitiv zu den Sachen, die du „darfst“. Eventuell solltest du dir aber auf einer der beiden Diskussionsseiten die Meinungen anderer Benutzer einholen. Du kannst aber auch sofort loslegen, zu so etwas gibt es hier keine Richtlinien. Nur Mut :D Zaibatsu 17:43, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Kurzer Nachtrag: Ich habe gerade die Ausmaße des „Wang-Car-Bonus“-Artikels perzipiert. Meiner Meinung nach ist das nichts, das größerer Diskussionen bedarf. Der Artikel kommt über drei Zeilen ja nicht hinaus... Zaibatsu 17:48, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, vielen Dank für die Antwort :) Hatte auch deswegen gefragt, da ich ja schon 'ne Weile nicht mehr aktiv war, hätte ja sein können dass sich was getan hat... und um eventuellen unnützen Ärger zu vermeiden. Zaibatsu92 20:40, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Credex Gold Habe gesehen, du hast den Artikel über "Credex Gold" irgendwann 2010 mal gelöscht mit der Begründung "Inhalt ist nicht im Wiki erwünscht: Inhalt war: „#redirect Credex Kategorie:Produkte", was genau stand in dem Artikel bzw. was genau war der Auslöser, den Artikel zu löschen? Werde aus dem Löschgrund leider nicht ganz schlau, denn wenn der Inhalt nur auf die Karte ansich bezogen war, gehört das ja eigentlich zum Spiel? Zaibatsu92 08:38, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Der Grund war, dass der Redirect „Credex Gold“ auf den nicht existierenden Artikel „Credex“ weiterleitete. Da eine Weiterleitung auf eine nicht vorhandene Seite unsinnig ist, wurde die Weiterleitung gelöscht. Der Grund „Inhalt ist nicht im Wiki erwünscht“ war dabei aus der Luft gegriffen, da kein anderer auswählbarer Löschgrund besser passte. Zaibatsu 19:22, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, vielen Dank für die Info. Sprich es wäre ok, wenn ich bei Zeit und Lust mal den Werbespot übersetze etc. und 'nen Artikel draus mach'. Zaibatsu92 19:27, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ja, gar kein Ding :-) Zaibatsu 13:02, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi wollte mal fragen wie es dir so geht? Ich hoffe gut GTA4 Meister 20:05, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Sorry mein Internet spinnt, Entschuldigung GTA4 Meister 20:09, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Öh, gut, danke :D Zaibatsu 00:55, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Formulierungen Hi Alex, sorry wenn ich n paar von deinen Bearbeitungen rückgängig gemacht hab. Ich denk aber, man kann die Begriffe "Flugzeughangar" und "Runway" im Artikel über die AT-400 sorglos verwenden. Erstens weiß jeder, was gemeint ist, und zweitens müssen wir uns nicht mit den grammatischen Verwicklungen, um die Start-und-Lande-Bahn bzw. die Start- und Landebahn oder die Start- und Lande-Bahn alias Startundlandebahn herumschlagen . . . es grüßt Peter :Ich sehe keinerlei Bedenken bei meinen Formulierungen: #Der Begriff „Hangar“ taucht insgesamt neun Mal im AT-400-Artikel auf. Der Artikel hat 546 Wörter, das heißt, alle bummelig 60 Wörter taucht das Wort Hangar auf. Da kann man meines Erachtens auch ruhig mal ein Synonym verwenden. #Bei der Begrifflichkeit „Runway“, ein englischer Begriff, ist es in keiner Weise fehl am Platze, sie durch ein deutsches Wort zu ersetzen. Dass laut Duden nur die Schreibung „Start-und-Lande-Bahn“ zulässig ist, erleichtert sämtliche Diskussionen, die es offenbar in der Vergangenheit hier gegeben hat. Englische Begriffe, zu denen es deutsche Pendants gibt, tauchen leider viel zu häufig im GTA-Wiki auf. Zaibatsu 21:57, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Akzeptiert, du hast Recht, Hangar gibts echt häufig. Aber wenn du schon "Flugzeughalle" reinsetzt, dann bitte mit dem passenden Artikel. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast änder ich's gleich, dann passt es. Bei "Start-und-Lande-Bahn" ist es aber etwas anderes. Das Wort ist ein zusammengesetzter Begriff aus Startbahn und Landebahn und daher in der Schreibung "Start- und Landebahn" anzuwenden, zumindest laut Deutsch-Abiturkurs. Ich ändere auch das und denke mal, da können wir uns drauf einigen. Check? Peter :Bezüglich des falschen Artikels war es ein Flüchtigkeitsfehler meinerseits, das geht natürlich auf meine Kappe. Und die deutsche Rechtschreibung ist mir durchaus vertraut, den Begriff „Start- und Landebahn“ kenne ich und finde ihn ebenfalls geläufiger als „Start-und-Lande-Bahn“. Aber offenbar hat dein Deutsch-Abikurs euch nicht beigebracht, dass nur die Start-und-Lande-Bahn im Duden steht, nicht jedoch die Start- und Landebahn (was im Endeffekt aber selbstverständlich nicht bedeutet, dass es diesen Begriff (so) nicht gibt). Aber darum ging es mir ja auch nicht, sondern nur um die Substitution des englischen Begriffs „Runway“, der leicht durch einen deutschen ausgetauscht werden könnte. Also nur ein Teilweise-Check ;) Zaibatsu 20:06, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Vielleicht kann ich einen Komplett-Check draus machen. Die Start-und-Lande-Bahn habe ich noch nie gehört oder gesehen, bin aber sehr erstaunt darüber, dass sie tatsächlich im Duden steht. Völlig blödsinnig, wenn du mich fragst, aber gut. In dem Fall finde ich das zusammengesetzte Wort ausnahmsweise logischer - auch wenn sich sonst deine Veränderungen gegen Mischmansch (beizeiten --> bei Zeiten, vonnöten --> von Nöten) sehr begrüße. Aber der Grundgedanke zählt und da stimme ich dir übrigens zu, im deutschen Wiki muss nicht zu viel Anglisierung sein. Wobei man noch klären müsste, ob die Autobahnen in GTA Autobahnen oder Highways sind, denn immerhin spielen wir ja in Amerika und da fährt man auf Highways. Persönlich würde ich die deutsche Variante vorziehen und wetten dass es genug Gegenstimmen gibt - wie schon so oft auch ;) Peter 20:33, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ja, die Start-und-Lande-Bahn erscheint mir auch unsinnig, weshalb deine vorgeschlagene Variante eher verwendet werden sollte. Sollte ich in einem Artikel auf Highways stoßen, würde zumindest ich daraus Autobahnen machen, obgleich Highways und Autobahnen offenbar nicht das exakt selbe sind. Zaibatsu 21:42, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Soweit ich weiß gibts Highways in Amerika und Autobahnen bei uns . . . aber ich habe mich mit der amerikanischen STVO eh noch nicht beschäftigt. Wenn da wirklich alle so fahren wie in GTA will ich da auch gar nicht hin. An dieser Stelle übrigens noch mal Respekt und danke für deine ästhetischen Korrekturen in den Artikeln. Ich achte da zwar meistens drauf, aber manchmal unterlaufen mir auch Flüchtigkeitsfehler. In einem Wiki sollten sich die Artikel ja flüssig und einprägsam lesen. Peter 20:50, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ich mische mich mal mit ein... Der amerikanische Highway ist eigentlich nichts anderes, als eine Bundesstraße in Deutschland. Eine Autobahn wäre im Amerikanischem Freeway. Ghostglendale 14:16, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, so sehe ich das auch, Peter. Zaibatsu 19:17, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Muss noch mal anmerken, dass dann auch die Bezeichnung "Highway" in den Artikeln z. B. zum Julius Thruway fehl am Platze ist. Ich ändere das mal in Freeway oder gleich zu "Autobahnen", denn das scheint mir der allgemein angepasste Begriff. Peter 19:40, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Level? Was meinst du damit? GTA4 Meister 20:41, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Sei doch so lieb und schreibe deine Beiträge das nächste Mal auf meine Diskussionsseite und nicht in mein Profil^^ Das war einfach nur eine sarkastische Bemerkung meinerseits, weil du täglich deine Punkteanzahl korrigierst ;) Zaibatsu 20:53, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Spekulations-Vorlage Ist es möglich eine Vorlage zu erstellen, damit Artikel über Fahrzeuge bzw. andere vorkommende Gegenstände in GTA V, gekennzeichnet werden können? (Ich meine damit eine Vorlage wie Artikel-Stubs oder Baustelle). Einfach damit es gleich jedem ins Auge springt, dass der Gegenstand nur auf Vermutungen basiert. Oder reicht deiner Meinung nach die Kategorie Spekulationen vollkommen aus? ZacPac 10:50, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Möglich ist es auf jeden Fall. Ich persönlich finde es auch sinnvoll, denn wer schaut sich schon Kategorien an, und GTA V könnte (Spekulation) erst in eineinhalb Jahren erscheinen, also genug Zeit, um Dinge entwicklerseitig zu entfernen oder zu ersetzen. Kategorien sind ohnehin vorrangig zu dem Zweck da, die Artikel sinnvoll zu strukturieren und inhaltlich oder grupplich Gleiches schnell zu finden. Wenn du Hilfe beim Erstellen brauchst (vorausgesetzt, es finden sich keine Gegenstimmen), melde dich gerne bei mir oder anderen hilfsbereiten Benutzern. Zaibatsu 14:05, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: --- Wer schaut sich schon die Kategorien an? 2 Christoph 14:32, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::: Gut. Ich warte noch die anderen Stimmen ab, dann werde ich mich mal probieren. Allerdings hab ich damit keinerlei Erfahrung. Weiß nicht, hat Wikipedia eine Hilfeseite zum erstellen von Vorlagen? Ansonsten komme ich auf jeden Fall auf das Angebot zurück. Kennt ihr jemanden der schon mal so eine ähnliche Vorlage erstellt hat? ZacPac 15:32, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::Nachtrag: Ich habe es mal probiert, mithilfe anderer Vorlagen :D die Vorlage findet ihr hier ZacPac/test ::::ZacPac 16:06, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::Sieht gut aus, hab das ganze mal etwas verändert. Christoph 17:01, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh dankeschön :) Deine Version ist von der Formulierung besser :) ZacPac 17:05, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ich habe auch mal Hand angelegt und ein bisschen an der Formulierung geschraubt. Sicherlich werden noch weitere Veränderungswünsche aufkommen. Zaibatsu 17:33, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Passt :) Ich würde die anderen Admins noch darum bitten, ihre Meinung abzugeben. Ansonsten würde ich es einfach so übernehmen. (Wie muss ich vorgehen, damit es eine offizielle Vorlage wird und jeder sie einbinden kann? Also sowas wie { {Spekulation} } würde ich gerne umsetzen ;) ZacPac 16:13, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hahaaaa, Vorlagen zu erstellen geht ja genau so einfach, wie ich dachte :D Ich hab die Vorlage kreativerweise "Spekulation" genannt. Christoph 16:21, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Warum?!? 11. Mai 2012, 20:48:33 Zaibatsu (Diskussion | Beiträge | Sperren) sperrte „Cougar063 (Diskussion | Beiträge)“ für den Zeitraum: 3 Tage (Erstellung von Benutzerkonten gesperrt) ‎ (Vandalismus: im Artikel "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas") (Freigeben | Sperre ändern) Darf ich das als Missverständniss abstempeln oder muss ich in 'ne Ecke gehn und heulen? Cougar 20:35, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ich wollte eigentlich den Benutzer sperren, der den Artikel „Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas“ verschandelt hatte. Habe aber gerade gesehen, dass du das bereits gemacht hattest. Aber dass Admins sich selbst entsperren können, ist interessant. Du kannst aber trotzdem in ’ne Ecke gehen und heulen^^ Zaibatsu 23:28, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) YES!!! Ja, das die sich selbst entsperren könne hab' ich auch nich' gewusst. Anders hätt ich aber leider nicht auf deine Disku schreiben können^^ Cougar 09:09, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) GTA-Projekt Hallo Kollege! Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich noch mal ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache mache und auf meinen letzten Blog beziehungweise mein neuestes Projekt verweisen. Und jeder zusätzliche Teilnehmer wäre ein Gewinn für das Projekt und letztendlich auch für das Wiki. Ich gebe bekanntlich in meinen nächsten Blogs ein Best Of von euren verrücktesten Geschichten aus dem GTA-Straßenverkehr heraus und würde mich freuen, wenn du dich da noch dran beteiligst und mir deine Story schickst. Details findest du hier. Ich bin gespannt auf deine Stories, es dürfen gern auch mehrere sein! Veröffentlichungen sind garantiert! Es grüßt Peter 19:54, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Toller Mobbingversuch Hallo Alex, vielleicht könntest du den Benutzer Uzuuruu sperren oder gleich löschen - Schau dir seine diff=235159&oldid=234537}} Bearbeitung von meinem Profil an und du weißt warum - warum können eigentlich Benutzer die Profile anderer Benutzer bearbeiten, wenn sie keine Admins sind? Ich hab mir gedacht, man dürfte nur auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben... Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 05:57, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe ihn gerade gesperrt. Dass Benutzerseiten von jedem bearbeitet werden können, ist schon lange Grund für Verwunderung... Aber das ist eine Enzyklopädie, und zufolge des Wikipediagedankens darf jeder alles bearbeiten etc. Kann man sich drüber streiten. Der Typ scheint aber offensichtlich was gegen dich zu haben... Christophbiatch 07:52, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Gibts da eine Möglichkeit, rauszufinden wer das war? IP-Log zB? Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 11:37, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Gehen würde das bestimmt, aber welchen tieferen Sinn siehst du darin? Viel mehr als seinen groben Wohnort würdest du kaum herausfinden, und Benutzerseitenvandalismus sollte man ohnehin nicht zu ernst nehmen, sowas passiert andauernd. Schau dir allein mal die Versionsgeschichte meiner Benutzerseite an, da haben sich schon Generationen von Kiddies dran ausgelassen. Einfach reverten und vergessen. Christophbiatch 14:30, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::Hallo Uzuuru, ich habe deine Benutzerseite für unregistrierte und neue Benutzer gesperrt, sodass nur länger angemeldete Benutzer deine Benutzerseite theoretisch bearbeiten können. Von länger angemeldeten Benutzern wird angenommen, dass sie lange genug dabei sind, um Vandalismus, Spam und Ähnliches zu unterlassen. Solltest du mit der Teilsperrung nicht einverstanden sein, schreibe mich kurz an und ich ändere den Status wieder. Viele Grüße PS: Danke, Christoph ;) Zaibatsu 20:34, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::@Christoph - hast recht, hat nicht wirklich Sinn. ::::@Alex - ist mir recht so. Umfasst das die Diskussion? Grüße Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 22:16, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::::Zu 2: Nein. Christophbiatch 22:22, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kaputte Disku: Fortune Wenn du schon beim editieren bist, könntest du die Sache mit der Kaputten Diskussionsseite für Edward T. Fortune kurz lösen? Zwei Seiten müssen gelöscht und eine verschoben werden. Genaueres steht in den Löschanträgen. Grüße Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 18:35, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Uzuuru, den Inhalt der Seite Edward Fortune habe ich auf die Diskussionsseite des Artikels Edward T. Fortune kopiert, während ich die Seite Diskussion:Edward Swap Fortune gelöscht habe. Ist jetzt alles so gut? Zaibatsu 18:53, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, danke für die Hilfe - und sorry, dass ich das nicht gleich den Profis überlassen hab! Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 19:43, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Probieren geht über Studieren ;) Im Wiki lässt sich alles wieder rückgängig machen. Zaibatsu 19:56, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Belege Sag das nicht mir, sag das dem Triefauge, welches den Kram hingeschrieben hat. Ich hab das nur in eine grammatikalisch halbwegs verwertbare Form gebracht. Peter 21:26, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Es galt ja auch nicht dir ;) Ich habe durchaus vernommen, dass der Anonyme zuerst gewildert hat. Zaibatsu 21:34, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob du meine Antwort gesehn hast. Ich hab sie auf meine Diskussions Seite geschrieben, ich weiß nicht ob du das dann gesehen hast deswegen schreib ich das hier einfach nochmal. Ich hab viel zu tun im Moment. Ich bin mitten im Abschluss der Realschule, deswegen gibts im Moment Probleme. Jedes WE such ich nach Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten, doch das Wiki ist schon fast perfekt und ich will nicht wieder was verändern was nachher dazu führt das ich Ärger bekomme. Außerdem hab ich noch eine Frage zu dem was Peter als Nachricht geschrieben hat, aber da frage ich doch ihn lieber selber. ich hoffe der PC speichert es richtig ab nicht das wieder was fehlt, hab seit 2 Wochen eine Internet Störung. Naja nochmals Entschuldigung. GTA4 Meister 15:36, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) : oh Entschuldigung, der PC hat es schon wieder falsch abgespeichert, ist nicht meine Schuld, das hatte ich schonmal, sorry :( GTA4 Meister 15:41, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bezüglich Hilfe ::Kein Ding^^ Ja, ich habe gesehen, was du geschrieben hast. Na ja, perfekt ist was anderes, und keiner zwingt dich, im Wiki aktiv zu sein. Mir ging es nur um die Frage, warum du Tag für Tag zwischen Level up, Level Up und Level UP hin und her schaltest. Zaibatsu 18:29, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Achso, ja das liegt an der Schule ich schaff es kaum on zu gehn, hab aber sehr bald wieder mehr Zeit. Ich zwing mich selber :) Naja danke schonmal für die Antwort, (wenn das gleich wieder falsch gespeichert wird, der PC tut mir Leid). Danke nochmal für die Antwort GTA4 Meister 20:16, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Sag mal was gehört so zur Profilseite GTA4 Meister 19:25, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Disku-Eintrag Danke für deinen Eintrag aber du hast deinen Kommentar um 17:26 verfasst nicht um 15:26, oder? :Hallo Protect and serve, :ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass der Eintrag auf deiner Diskussionsseite automatisch erfolgt ist. Aber nichtsdestotrotz heiße ich dich herzlich im Wiki willkommen! Unter diesem Link findest du nützliche Tipps zur Wiki-Syntax, falls du sie benötigen solltest. Außerdem ist es hier im Wiki üblich, Diskussions- oder ähnliche Beiträge zu „unterschreiben“. Dies tust du, indem du vier Tilden nacheinander schreibst: ~~~~. :Diskussionsbeiträge werden automatisch um zwei Stunden zurückgerechnet, um der internationalen Koordinierten Weltzeit (UTC) gerecht zu werden (wir haben derzeit die Mitteleuropäische Sommerzeit). Zaibatsu 16:09, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nochmal zum Meinungsbild Moin, Zaibatsu :D Du hör mal, grad' hat ein unangemeldeter Nutzer dein Meinungsbild "kommentiert" - hab' im allgemeinen kein Problem damit, aber das Zusammenspiel von Proxy und nicht unbedingt überzeugender (weil nicht vorhandener) Begründung kommt mir doch'n bisschen spanisch vor... Was hälst'n du davon? Cougar 18:42, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Ich würde sagen, ohne vernünftige Begründung sollten Anons und Benutzer mit <50 Edits nicht abstimmen können. Christophbiatch 20:03, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Das Problem ist, anonyme Benutzer (mit oder ohne Begründung) und Benutzer unter 50 Bearbeitungen haben wir (ich) nicht von vornherein ausgeschlossen. Und im Nachhinein an den Voraussetzungen zur „Stimmabgabe“ herumzudoktern, wie es uns gerade passt, halte ich für wenig sinnvoll und unglaubwürdig, und könnte unser ganzes Meinungsbild in Frage stellen. Vielleicht sollten wir fürs Erste im Auge behalten, wie viele Anonyme sich an dem Meinungsbild beteiligen. Sollte es noch eine signifikante Steigerung von Ano-Kommentaren geben, sollten wir uns eventuell noch einmal Gedanken machen, da Ano-Kommentare jenseits der fünf auf mich unnormal wirken. Zaibatsu 20:16, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Tja, dann mal willkommen im unnormalen Bereich! Also raus damit? Werden offensichtlich alle über Proxys oder den altbekannten Tor losgeschickt... Cougar 15:39, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Es ist genauso eingetreten wie Zaibatsu und ich gestern im Chat überlegt haben. -.- Das ist extrem mistig...ich will ja nix sagen aber ich könnte mir vorstellen wer dahinter steckt... ZacPac 15:47, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Okay, scheiße. Ich schlage vor, ich platziere auf der Meinungsbild-Seite ein großes Banner, dass in Zukunft nur noch registrierte Benutzer ab 50 Bearbeitungen ihre Meinung kundtun dürfen. Gleichzeitig merke ich dann an, dass dies auf Grund von mutmaßlichen Manipulationsversuchen geschieht und wir einen reibungslosen Ablauf gefährdet sehen. Auch die bereits hinterlassenen Ano-Kommentare finden keine Berücksichtigung. Einwände? Zaibatsu 15:48, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Halte ich für das Beste - hab' der Seite jetzt erstmal 'n Schutz reingedrückt um den momentanen Editwar zu beenden. Wenn da jetzt eben mal ein unangemeldeter Nutzer, der's ernst meinte reinrutscht, hat er eben Pech. Aber hier geht's ja eindeutig nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. (Einer von denen hat's sogar verpeilt, seine IP zu ändern^^) Cougar 15:57, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, aber diese IP war ausnahmsweise gegen GTA-themenfremde Blog-Beiträge... Ich knall den Hinweis erst einmal rein. Zaibatsu 16:03, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Schätze mal, da wollte jemand von der anderen Seite mal'n bisschen ausgleichen -.- Besser wird's dadurch sicher nich'. Naja, egal, einfach alle nicht zählen und der Käs' is' gegessen, würd' ich behaupten. Cougar 16:10, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Fehler in Benutzerbegrüßung? Hallo, kann das sein, dass in der automatischen Benutzerbegrüßung ne Macke ist? Bei unserm Bloghelden führt der Link Benutzerbeiträge jedenfalls woandershin. 92.77.134.204 23:23, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ich kann ehrlich gesagt in unserer automatischen Benutzerbegrüßung keinen Link finden, der auf die Benutzerbeiträge weiterleitet. Was meinst du genau? Zaibatsu 11:09, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Unter Meine Beiträge wird der Link "Benutzerbeiträge" eingefügt. Und der führt im obigen Beispiel nicht zu PuS, sondern zu irgendwas bei OneSolo. 92.77.134.204 12:53, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) thumb :::Sorry, reden wir von dem Begrüßungstext rechts? Zaibatsu 13:26, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Nein, genau vom dem, wo ich den Link auf dem Wort woandershin hingesetzt habe. Den Begrüßungsbeitrag des „Benutzers“ Wikia. Damit wird doch die Benutzerseite angelegt, die u.a. den Punkt „Meine Beiträge“ enthält und dieser wiederum den Link „Benutzerbeiträge“. Der soll ja bestimmt auf die Beiträge dessen verlinken, der begrüßt wurde. Tut er aber (zumindest im Beispiel) nicht. Sorry, dass ich mich so blöd ausdrücke ;-) 92.77.134.204 17:09, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ich muss gestehen, ich verstehe nur Bahnhof. Ich sehe diesen Text, wenn ich auf deinen Link klicke: :Aber warum verlinkst du auf die Benutzerseite, wenn Begrüßungstexte doch auf der Diskussionsseite erscheinen? Es liest doch sonst jeder die Diskussionsseiten anderer und meistens antwortet doch jemand auf an mich gerichtete Fragen noch vor mir, warum diesmal nicht :P Zaibatsu 19:30, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Vergiss es einfach am besten, wahrscheinlich spinne ich. Sorry, dass ich deine Zeit verschwendet habe. Mein ich ernst. 92.77.134.204 19:54, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich bin sehr interessiert daran, zu verstehen, was da falsch läuft. Aber ich raffe es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich lese mir das Ganze morgen noch einmal in Ruhe durch! Zaibatsu 21:21, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Auf den Wettbewerb zu verlinken halte ich nicht für sinnvoll Warum darf ich nicht auf GTA SnapMap bzw. auf die Kartenfunktion verlinken? Das wäre nämlich praktisch um sofort den genauen Fundort anzuzeigen. 609NO$CENT! 17:03, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :GTA SnapMap ist eine Dienstleistung des niederländischen GTA-Wikis (auch in Englisch abrufbar), das im Gegensatz zum Deutschen GTA Wiki nicht zur Wikia, Inc. gehört. Ich vertrete die Auffassung, dass wir solche Karten selbst anbieten sollten, schließlich sind wir auch ein Wiki, und das nicht erst seit gestern. Benutzer könnten sich beim Klick auf die Karte fragen, warum wir so etwas nicht haben. Ich persönlich finde das problematisch, was ja aber nicht automatisch heißt, dass alle diese Meinung vetreten. Höre dich ruhig mal um! Zaibatsu 19:22, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Kaffee Was hat "Kaffe(e)" mit einer Anspielung zu tun? AldeaMalvada 12:51, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Das meinte ich damit nicht. In deiner Zusammenfassung hattest du geschrieben: „Verständlich, es ist eine echte Herausforderung, "Kaffee" korrekt zu schreiben.“ Ich hatte das als Anspielung auf eine zuvor geführte Diskussion gesehen, weil ich Kaffee falsch geschrieben hatte... :Allerdings hatte ich dich mit AnyKeyKey verwechselt, also ist das Ganze hinfällig ;) Zaibatsu 12:59, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Blog löschen? Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich einen Blog von mir löschen darf? Also eigentlich sind es 2 doch bei dem einen hat keiner etwas reingeschrieben, bei dem anderen schon. So und bevor ich den nun lösche und ich Ärger bekomme, frag ich doch lieber mal nach. Wie du vielleicht schon gesehn hast erstelle ich mir gerade eine neue Profilseite, deswegen frage ich. Wenn diese Nachricht, irgendwie in der Mitte deiner Diskussionseite oder ganz unten zerteilt gespeichert wird, schonmal sorry vorweg, ich hab immer noch das Internet Problem und mit dem Browser stimmt auch etwas nicht:( GTA4 Meister 20:59, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Oh man er hats wirklich mal wieder falsch abgespeichert, Entschuldigung:( Nimms mir Bitte nicht übel :( GTA4 Meister 21:01, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Kein Problem ;) Um welche Blogs handelt es sich denn? Ich vermute, du kannst die Beiträge gar nicht selbst löschen. Zaibatsu 21:35, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Den ersten und den 5 das wären die die gelöscht werden sollen, nochmals es tut mir leid. Ich wollte mich auch nochmal Entschuldigen dafür das ich in der Vergangenheit so viel Unsinn gemacht habe. Ich hatte viel Stress und so. GTA4 Meister 20:45, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ach was, mach dich nicht fertig, war halb so schlimm ;) Könntest du mir noch Links schicken, denn ich weiß natürlich nicht, wo die Blog-Beiträge sind. Zaibatsu 21:31, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::Danke, ja die Links schick ich dir, ich werde das irgendwie schaffen. Ich versuchs bis heute Abend :) GTA4 Meister 14:38, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Wenn's dir recht ist schick ich sie dir morgen hab hier gerade ein kleines Problem :( GTA4 Meister 21:52, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Mir soll’s recht sein, du willst sie ja gelöscht haben ;) Zaibatsu 22:12, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ok ;) GTA4 Meister 19:26, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:GTA4_Meister/The_Ballad_of_Gay_Tony_Online das wäre der erste, beim zweiten überlege ich es mir nochmal :) Wenn's ok ist. Danke schonmal GTA4 Meister 19:29, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Wie geht dieses Löschen eigentlich? Also mit den Urheberrechten und so bzw. der Lizens GTA4 Meister 22:39, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Das Löschen hat nichts mit Urheberrechten oder Lizenzen zu tun! Zumindest können wir feststellen, dass du der Autor des Blog-Beitrags warst und du die Löschung gewünscht hast. Dieser habe ich als Administrator entsprochen. Zaibatsu 22:59, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Achso ok, gut danke GTA4 Meister 08:15, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Danke fürs löschen des Blogs ;) GTA4 Meister 21:43, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Ist Perry H eigentlich noch aktiv ? Hab lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört GTA4 Meister 19:34, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Nein, Perry ist im Moment leider nicht mehr aktiv. Zaibatsu 21:21, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC)